Craniofacial malformation is a serious consequence of the birth defect problem. This proposal seeks to attempt to better understand the morphologic consequences of defective development in hopes that it will lead to a fuller comprehension of normal and abnormal growth. Clinical and radiologic information is being obtained from two sources. First, a cooperative effort with the University of Cincinnati Children's Hospital has made available information on disease complexes such as Down's and Rubinstein-Taybi syndromes as well as numerous disturbances in bone formation and modeling (dysplasias, dystrophies, dysostoses). Secondly the parent institution, Children's Medical Center, Dayton, Ohio, has considerable archival information. These two sources are capable of supplying large quantities of subject mattter. The intention is to study cranial shape and form and localized and general developmental defects in the neuro- and viscero-cranium. This investigation seeks to make use of information dealing with chronologic maturational age from the standpoint of overall developmental patterns. Through the use of an integrative study method of overall developmental patterns. Through the use of an integrative study method there should be the opportunity to obtain sequential information about growth restriction and abnormal development in birth defect children.